Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet
by s1234561314
Summary: It is a story about Romeo and Juliet.


Fanfiction of Romeo and Juliet

As usual, Juliet needs to do her part time job after the class. Afraid of late for the job, Juliet runs down the stairs and checks the time by her phone. Suddenly, when Juliet goes down the stairs and turns right to pass the corner, there has a man walks up the stairs while plays his cell phone. Both of them are not notice about the rode and bump into each other. Then, all of the goods on Juliet's hand are falling down and so does Romeo. Romeo stands up again quickly and goes toward to check the situation of Juliet. He apologizes to Juliet and helps Juliet stands up. He also says that he will pay for any damage. Juliet also wants to say sorry to Romeo, but she doesn't do it because of the limited time and the broken phone. Fortunately, Juliet in time for her job, and she starts to recall the situation in the staircase. She is sad because her phone is broken. She doesn't know how long her work can earn the equal money to pay for the new phone. When Juliet arrange the goods on the shelf with the bad mood, there has a man ask something to her. He is finding the ointment. Juliet awakes astonishingly, she finds that he is the man who her bumps into in the staircase and he gets hurt. Romeo also finds the same things. Then they give a smile to each other.

Finally, it is time to go home. Juliet brings her tired body and hands over the work to her colleague, Rosaline. Rosaline asks Juliet to go home as soon as possible so that Juliet can get the enough rest. Then, Rosaline gives her a message which leaves by Romeo. The message mentions that he is waiting for her in the park next to the convenient store which Juliet works in. Juliet suddenly feels exciting and nervous; she doesn't know what makes her like this. Then, she goes to keep the appointment with the complicate mood and brings the ointment to this wounded man. Romantically, they meet again, and they smile to each other again. Both of them are sitting on the bench, and both of them are too nervous to chat with each other. Romeo takes courage to break the silence firstly, Juliet just smiles to response and crouch to apply ointment for Romeo. This action makes Romeo feels that Juliet is a woman who has a kind and tender heart. It makes Romeo produces a honey idea - takes care of Juliet. Romeo helps Juliet stands up again just like in the staircase, the difference between the two situations is that this time Romeo's eyes are full of love. He doesn't say anything just look at Juliet leniently around five seconds. When Juliet starts to say something to Romeo, he holds Juliet in his arms immediately. Juliet feels shock firstly, but the temperature from Romeo pass to her flood the fear. She never feels so happily and sweetly before. Juliet thinks she needs to give Romeo some feedbacks, so she kisses Romeo on his cheek. Juliet is shy and looks down, but Romeo takes her cheek up, and give Juliet a deep kisses on her lips.

As usual, Juliet needs to do her part time job after the class. Differently, Juliet doesn't need to rush for the job because Romeo picks her up every day even if it is raining day. After working, they have the date. Every day it is recycling, but to Juliet, it is a sweet and satisfied life. This sweet life keeps around two years until the day Romeo takes Juliet to visit his father, Benvolio. Actually, Romeo is born is a rich family, maybe that is why Juliet can catches Romeo's eyes. Because Juliet is different withe those women who appear in Romeo's daily, it makes Romeo want to protect this woman who is weak in body and life. In the dinner meeting with Benvolio, Juliet dresses up just like daily, it makes Benvolio feels shameful. At that time, there is a woman wears the noble clothes and walks toward to Juliet. Juliet suddenly finds that this woman is her colleague, Rosaline. Originally, Juliet is very happy because she thinks how lucky she can meet the familiar friend in this incompatible place. But she also finds that Rosaline becomes different, she doesn't like the person who Juliet knows before. Finally, Juliet knows that Rosaline is Romeo's fiancée; she also knows that this meeting is Benvolio design for her. The goal of this meeting is to let Juliet know she is not fit with Romeo and Romeo is already having the assignable partner of his life. Rosaline tells Juliet she is also born in the rich family, she jealous that Juliet has Romeo's love. Every day when she sees Romeo comes to pick Juliet up home out of the convenient store, she is angry and want to kill Juliet.

Juliet is collapses and runs out of the restaurant. She thinks she is the most unfortunately girl because she lost her best friend and lover at the same time. With the mood of crashing world, Juliet comes to the staircase unconsciously. That is the place which she and Romeo meet at the first time. Juliet wants to end all of these annoying things at theirs origin, so she decides to runs up the stairs and arrived the top of the building. In the same moment, Romeo is coming. He sees Juliet stands at the edge of the building. Romeo's heart is full of the fear, he really afraid of losing Juliet. Again, Juliet just gives Romeo a smile, and then she jumps down from the building. Romeo's mind goes blank. He thinks he lost everything. He think his world is broken because it made by Juliet. Suddenly, Benvolio and Rosaline also came here, but all of they see is their baby, Romeo jumps down from the building to find Juliet. Both of them are kneeling and crying, but it is too late to change everything.


End file.
